


Leather, Nails, Gemini

by Hokuto



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments in Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather, Nails, Gemini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitmarlowed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmarlowed/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, I hope you enjoy these! ♥ I've never really written drabbles before, so it was an interesting challenge.

**Leather**

Sometimes Dipper wasn't comfortable touching the journal.

The pages were fine; flipping through the soft-worn edges for fun or because something was about to eat him felt normal. Natural. Like reading any other book, if it were filled with working spells and a bestiary of supernatural critters.

It was just that sometimes his hand prickled when he touched the journal's rubbed binding, or the thin hair on his arms stood up when he held it. _What kind of leather is this, anyway_ , and ghostly fingers would drum down his back in time with his own tapping against the journal's spine.

**Nails**

Mabel's hands slipped an inch from their grip on the slippery wood, her feet dangling above the stagnant water. Yeah - maybe she should've listened to Dipper when he warned her about the well trolls...

In the half-dark, her fingernails shone with bright green spots. Grenda had painted them for her last night; she'd said the polish was her own special formula.

When Mabel scratched the first troll that grabbed her, the scratches turned a throbbing red, and the troll whimpered before shaking its fist and sinking back into the water.

Mabel grinned. Grenda was the best nail polish maker ever.

**Gemini**

The journal held a charm to grant magic sight. Dipper tried it once, just for the potential to see the truth of Gravity Falls, its secrets lit up and marked for exploration.

But first he looked over at Mabel, sharing a glittery, sequin-covered sweater with Waddles, rolling around on the floor and laughing, and the spell flared in his eyes with its own ancient view of her: breathing, precious, passionate, burning mortal-bright and briefly.

He glanced down at himself, expecting the same, and saw only flat, fixed, undying ciphers.

"Dipper? Something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

He didn't use the spell again.


End file.
